The Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl
What to do what to do? I’m in quite a situation in this point in time. Since I have last done these recorded sessions, I was arrested by the local police department of where I was hiding out. I’ll tell you handcuffs are very tight around your wrists. So this is being recorded in my therapy sessions with Dr. Ashley, say hello for the people listening to this. “Hello.” So back to what I was saying, the Shadow has been more aggressive lately. It watched as I was arrested, seeming to get a sick pleasure as it watched me be dragged away. Surprisingly, it always stayed very close to me. I don’t understand what any of its intentions are. If it was going to kill me, it should have done it by now. Like I know what some psychopathic creature nobody believes is real feels. So I am actually being held in a private cell now. Still a cell, but at least they didn’t try to make it into a home for me. Prison beds are not very comfortable. I’ve been spending most of my time with Ashley though. “A little bit too much time if you ask me.” Ha ha, very funny Ashley. Err I mean doctor. So back to my “monologue.” Have the stenographer put quotes around monologue. Anyhow, I am very, very bored. Nothing much to do within these prison walls. Again, sarcasm. This session will be over in like 5 minutes so I might as well say some stuff. I love the troll song, very funny piece of music. *Continues to talk and sing the troll song* “Hey Ashley, can I talk to you about something?” “Yeah sure, ask me anything you need.” “First off, Imma let ya finish, but I have very passionate feelings for you that I can’t seem to shake. I’m 14 now, you just turned 16 like a month ago, 2 years, big whoop.” “Look, I’m your therapist, and I’m not legally allowed to date patients. I like you to it’s just… I can’t like you. Come find me once you get released from here.” 3 Months later “And, that was it. That was the last stuff to happen to me before that change.” “You silly, of course I know what happened; I was there for most of it.” “No not you, I was talking to my grandfather.” So I should explain, this journal is probably very oddly formatted that’s because I was quoting stuff while talking to people, which I then quoted in this journal so… Anyway I’m dating Ashley now, if it wasn’t weird to high-five myself I would. It happened after I got out; according to recent laws passed the authorities could only keep me for so long, so now I’m out. I was released to my grandparents who assumed that I went completely bonkers and snapped. I was recapping what had happened to me over the past 4 months. But let me talk about Ashley. After I was released I went back to her, outside of therapy and such, and asked her out. Surprisingly enough I got rejected, and when I say rejected, I mean rejected. It wasn’t till I took her to Comi-Con that I got the yes. I was going to cosplay as Link, because that’s just plain awesome. I told her about this and she explained how her mother is actually a seamstress. Her mom was kind enough to make her a Zelda costume, and a very nice one at that. Once we went we were bombarded with people asking for photographs. We ran into a guy who had dressed up as Ganondorf, he was happy to tag along. The people running this one booth were packing up for though day even though it was only lunch. As you may be able to assume, we took over. Ashley, Ganon, and I just stood around letting people feel the awesomeness. The Shadow was present the entire time. I didn’t let it bother me though, he was not going to ruin this. The day was amazing, towards the end of the day some other gaming couple checked out the booth. Just for the record, Mario and Peach, not as attractive as Link and Zelda. They wanted to see us kiss, seemed kind of weird but it made sense. At first Ashley refused, but then the crowd started cheering. “Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him.” She gave in, and it was wonderful. I can’t believe it even happened. I was just astounded. So I sat there, straight pimpin’ (I can’t believe I even wrote that) So I sat there, in disbelief, and then it happened, something about her just changed. For the better, definitely for the better. It was then I think she realized that she loved me. Well what can I say, all hail to the king baby (I need t stop doing that) Obviously noting more than making out will come of this, but hey, sex ruins young love. (I need to stop watching MTV) So that’s pretty much all that has happened recently. Free comic book day is coming up, that will be pretty sweet. I feel bad about it though. I have to make Ashley drive for the whole day so we can get some comic books. I think about that and then I say “Wait, she’s also a geek!” Nothing better than a woman who is actually attractive, and loves the geek culture. I’m gonna get to bed now, late night, and you should know why. (Giggidy) So I’m not keeping track of dates, I just write when I need to. I’ve been really hooked on the first Zelda recently. Even though I’m a huge Zelda fan, I’ve never beaten it. I’m already on the 5th dungeon. It makes great memories come to mind. I’ve been stopped twice when Ashley wanted to just make out all over the place. I’m not even going to cross that out, it’s actually very true and not at explicit in any sort of way whatsoever. I should probably talk about the Shadow, as it is kind of the reason I’m keeping this log. It is always very close to me, it seems to take pleasure in just watching me. It’s always just there. Sometimes not even doing anything, just…being there. It seems to have become slightly less aggressive, only when I’m alone will it try to chase me. Ashley left this weekend to visit some friends up in New Jersey, guess that means I’m alone for awhile. I think I see the Shadow, I’ll be back quickly. Author's Notes Did you catch the reference? If you did ask for a cookie. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated! The Shadow Saga Previous Next Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Category:Video Games